Satans School
by Open Your Mind To The Truth
Summary: Mulder and Scully are at it again investigating
1. Chapter 1

Just to disclose I do not own any of the characters in this story they are property of Chris Carter any other names are purely made up and have no relevance to people in real life

This story is an inspiration from the generic school life we all tend to go through and of which we may all remember.

**Satan's School**

What the hell is this thing?? Her mind was racing with questions that shot had clearly hit the man/thing whatever the hell it was directly in the torso.

With the shot still ringing in her ears Scully could clearly see that it was still coming… she knew this might be the end… "Where the hell are you Mulder?"

**Earlier that day**

The plane juddered hard as the wheels hit the runway of the airport. Scully looked out of the planes' window. Outside the day appeared sunny but somehow still showed signs of cold, as indicated by the hard crisp frost on the grass surrounding the grey tarmac of the runway

"So this is England?" she thought to herself.

"Something up Scully?" Mulder asked looking at her from the next seat over. She seemed tired probably from the jet lag but he could clearly see something else was on her mind.

"It's this case Mulder, I mean why us?"

""what you telling me you don't find the fact that several animals have been found completely drained of their blood and 3 kids from the local school have gone missing over the past 3 months, not at least a little bit interesting?"

"No it's not that it's just why us? Shouldn't someone from the London branch be handling this?" Scully asked still sounding a little lost

"Come on Scully we're in the place of Fish and Chips, Tower of London and now it appears some form of cult worship." Mulder eyes were clearly showing excitement over that last statement.

"Besides Scully Skinner asked us to do this, he wants us out of the office for a while due to this internal affairs investigation, apparently having a crazy man in the basement ranting on about aliens and the paranormal won't do well for the departments' credibility."

He detected the faint hint of a smile as they walked out of the terminal to the car waiting for them.

The car ride lasted for about 2 hours, as they reached their destination the first thing that struck Mulder was the oval building that faced them as they pulled up the drive.

"It looks like a slanted chopper pad." Mulder expressed indicating the sloping roof of the building.

"Or maybe it's just one of your flying saucers?" Scully replied

The car came to a gradual stop outside the oval building. Mulder paused looking for any signs of life… movement…but there was none. Not even a single person waiting to greet them.

"Where is everyone Mulder?" Scully asked looking out of the window

The Weather hadn't improved much and there appeared to be a light fog moving in surrounding the building.

Then out of the round oval building a shape began to move from the direction of the main door. At first Mulder thought it was a basketball player for the school team, as the man that walked out, he appeared to be about 6ft7 and walked with a pompous stride in his step. He began to approach the car as Mulder and Scully got out.

"Ah you must the agents that I told were coming!" said the man in a clear and booming voice.

My name is Mr Sizer, I'm the head of this establishments older pupils. I suppose you're here about the 'incidents' then… Just kids playing pranks if you ask me!" the man said almost amused with himself.

"I don't thing mutilation of animals and 3 missing students is all that an amusing prank!" snapped Scully

"Perhaps, Perhaps not Miss but if you would be so kind as to follow me." Replied the tall man.

He indicated them to enter in the building. The first thing that struck Scully was that she really didn't like this man, he seemed so false, almost to happy… she couldn't put her finger on it but something was off.

As they entered the building they were greeted by a dark dank corridor, the building seemed brand new but it was seemed so cold, so quiet. The corridor led to what appeared to be a massive common room of some sort. There were students there sat down working not even daring to look up at the new comers.

Mr Sizer pointed to an office to the side of the corridor "in here if you would?"

Scully paused a moment and touched Mulder's arm, "something doesn't feel right Mulder…."

He looked at her, she was giving him that look he had seen before, it made him uneasy when Scully got worried.

"In here please!" The voice boomed again…….

That's when the scream started, a high pitched female scream that hurt the ears. Both Mulder and Scully drew their weapons as they approached towards what appeared to be vending machines, from where the scream had originated

When they reached the vending machines Scully bent down to look at what appeared to be a human hand. It appeared to be female from its size and shape, but tattooed on the back of the hand was #014… "What could this mean?" she thought to herself…

Just then she could feel Mulder looming over her...

"Need a hand Scully?" he said with a grin across his face

"That's not funny Mulder!" she remarked

"Come on Scully it's obviously a prank being played by one of the students here!"

"Mulder this is no fake… its real"

**End of Chapter 1**

It's bit short I know but let me know what u think?

No Flames please


	2. Chapter 2

This one for Bex as she wanted to see the next part to it so hope u like it lol

Anyway on with the story….

**Satans School**

**Chapter 2**

"Real?" Mulder remarked with a hint of surprise

Scully began to examine the hand carefully noting the tattoo and the position the hand was found in. she then began placing the hand in a bag that would be sent for analysis.

Mulder walked over to Mr Sizer, finding the man stood exactly where they left him, unmoved not showing any sign of concern for the dismembered limb Scully was examining. As he approached Mr Sizer's expression simply did not change.

"Do you know anything about this?" inquired Mulder

"No nothing at all!" replied Sizer no hint of shock or surprise, that Mulder would have expected in such a small town as this. Mr Sizer's voice however was just the same loud commanding voice.

Mulder stared at the man looking into his cold emotionless eyes, he knew there was something wrong here but just couldn't quite see what it was….. At least not yet.

"Mulder?" Scully was holding the hand in a sealed plastic bag in one hand and a piece of paper in another.

"I found this screwed up in the girls left hand… it's a drawing of a pentagram Mulder. Maybe there is some form of cult an activity here after all."

"Maybe Scully… but I want to talk to some of the Students first, see what they know about this hand and the three missing Students."

"Ok Mulder but be careful…. Something's not quite right about this place…" Scull gazed around as if looking for something, anything to explain what was going on.

"Oh Scully I get excited when u get jittery I get that warm feeling inside!"

Scully smiled at him she knew he was a little bewildered, if not a touch anxious but his macho ego wouldn't let him say it. She started to head towards the exit of the building back to the car to take the hand down to the police station where it would be sent for forensic analysis.

What seemed to be bothering Scully all the time that she had been here was no sign of any police, or anyone for that matter outside of the school…

Mulder had already spoke to several of the students but none gave him any sort of real response…. in fact they had all given him the exact same response that they knew nothing and it was none of their concern they were only here to study.

Mulder couldn't understand it. At his High School there they had all had a laugh, they messed about a lot and made teachers lives a living hell. "Where all students in England really like this?"

He had found very little from his conversations with any of the other pupils in the common room and decided to check around outside the building. Something plagued his mind, that everyone one he had spoken to seemed to have a number tattooed onto there hand. "Could this have just been a 'fad'? Or was there significance to this?"

He found himself wandering into thought as he tried to make some sort of connection. Then out of the corner of his eye he caught the glimpse of movement. He moved cautiously round the back of the building. A voice whispered to him "Mulder… agent Mulder over here..."

Mulder tired to locate the source, it seemed to becoming from below him… "How was that possible?" suddenly the ground began to give way and a trap door opened "in here!! Quick!!" the voice spoke. Mulder descended into what appeared to be an underground room of some kind. As he had climbed down the door behind him slammed shut and there was the sound of locking.

The room was dark no light entered the room, yet it was surprisingly warm and the sound of a generator hummed away in the distance perhaps in another connecting room. "Matt hit the lights!" said another voice much more masculine this time. The lights flickered then switched on standing before Mulder were 3 students. His mind questioned what was going on... "Where these the students he was sent here to find? And if so why where they here?"

The only female in the trio stepped forward. She had shoulder length brown hair and eyes which gleamed as if with renewed hope. "My names Becky, this is James." indicating the taller of the two lads. "And the other is Phil." indicating the other lad.

"I guess your wondering why we're here and how I know your name?" spoke the girl in a soft but bright tone.

"It had crossed my mind!" replied Mulder with his usual hint of sarcasm

It took them the best part of several hours to explain what had happened to them, how Mr Sizer was not all that he appeared to be, that they were in fact the missing students and how this place had been tainted by what all 3 described as Pure Evil.

"So let me get this straight…. You three are hiding down here because Mr Sizer is in fact a 'daemon' in human form controlling all the students within the school, and is sacrificing those that are unworthy every night to increase his power?" Mulder replied in an intrigued tone, as if trying to find something wrong with their story.

"It's true agent Mulder, we knew you would be the only one who believed us, please you have to help!" spoke James

"I didn't say I did not believe you it's just I don't understand how you three appear to be unaffected or how the blood drained animals fit in here?"

"I can explain the animals." Spoke Bex. "You see… we did that, as we knew that 3 missing students would never get your attention, so we had to do something to get you on this case, Phil and I are big fans of yours and Miss Scully's work on the x-files and devised a way in which we knew would attract you to the case."

"As to the reason why we remain unaffected by Sizers power, we can only speculate at best." Phil added after Bex had finished. "We believe it maybe due to the fact that none of us have that tattoo on our hands, which seems to be a form of identification with each student having their own unique number. Also we could be classed as rebellious in the sense that we always listen to music instead of Mr Sizer. It maybe that he has some form of control in his voice which he can use on people to do his bidding and our music players protected us from this."

Mulder thought on this for a moment… he knew of the 'Pusher' case on which he was able to enforce his 'will' on another but never so many people and for what seemed to have been for such a long time.

"Please agent Mulder!" we need your help beamed Bex her eyes glistened with anguish and showed signs of desperation. "They are hunting us! They know we are unaffected by Mr Sizer and for that reason they want us gone, so no one learns the truth about this school"

"Wait till tonight at the ceremony you will see what we mean." James said looking down at the floor his voice full of despair, like a man who had given up long ago.

Scully strode out of the police station. she had been there for hours, attempting to convince the head constable that she was no crack pot. "Why was it that men always felt threatened by a woman with power?" she thought to herself as she walked to the car. It was getting almost 9:00 p.m. and she hadn't herd from Mulder in hours.

She rang the hotel but Mulder hadn't checked in that must mean he was still at the school. "What on earth could he be doing up there still?" she thought. Scully decided to go back to the school to find out if he was ok.

As she pulled up next to the oval building she noticed an orange glow coming out of the windows. As she stepped out of the car there was the sound of chanting coming from within the building. "Was this the cult activity they had been looking for? The ones who had mutilated the animals and possibly taken the 3 students?" her heart beat began to race as she walked closer to the door, the chanting getting louder and louder "Poury Parvenir!… Poury Parvenir!" over and over again.

Scully drew her weapon she took another step forward and her hand grasped the cold metal door handle. Her heart was thumping the chanting sent shivers down her spine, it was so evil and those words "what could they mean?" She slowly and quietly opened the door and stepped into the long corridor.

As she walked down the corridor the orange glow seemed to be getting brighter and the chanting became more intense. As she entered the common room area, she was shocked to see all the students standing around the side of the room forming a complete circle. They were wearing vicious blood red robes with hoods hiding their faces with dark masks.

They did not appear to have noticed Scully by the end of the corridor, all of their attention appeared to be focused in the centre of the room on what appeared to be some form of alter. Scully could make out what appeared to be a very tall man dressed similarly to the others but instead of a hood he had his face in full view, but it didn't look like a face it seemed more animal, more inhuman than anything she could not use any words to describe it with.

"My children..." it spoke with a voice that Scully recognised instantly as that belonging to Mr Sizer. "…We have an un-faithful amongst us, bring her to me!"

Scully's heart skipped a beat, she thought he had meant her! but then she saw what looked like a female figure being brought to the alter. She was laid down on the alter, while the others began to chant as Mr Sizer raised some sort of knife in the air.

"FREEZE!" Scully shouted in her most loud and commanding voice, pointing her 9mm directly at Mr Sizer. "Drop the knife or I will shoot!" Ordered Scully. The figure that Scully thought to be Mr Sizer glared at her with red eyes then began to walk towards her holding the knife.

BANG…

Scully's 9mm let out a terrific bark echoed by the circular design of the building.

What the hell is this thing?? Her mind was racing with questions that shot had clearly hit the man/thing whatever the hell it was directly in the torso.

With the shot still ringing in her ears Scully could clearly see that it was still coming… she knew this might be the end… "Where the hell are you Mulder?"

End of chapter 2

Let me know what u think please

No Flames


	3. Chapter 3

This is the final conclusion to Satan's school hope you enjoy it!

No flames please

**Satan's School - Chapter 3**

Mulder sat back and contemplated the tale of events he has just herd, all 3 seemed so sure that Mr Sizer was some evil daemon which could control the will of others. He however found himself sceptical of this notion and believed that perhaps Mr Sizer could control others will but he was no daemon.

As he gazed around the room he was in, it appeared that to be an old generator room of some sort. There were some sleeping bags on the floor and what appeared to be a pile of tinned foods for consumption. Mulder's mind thought about Scully, how he would have loved to have herd her opinion on what he would be told.

"Something up agent Mulder?" asked Bex

"I was just thinking about Scully, I really ought to let her know what I have found, I might just step outside and give her a call"

"No!!! Not now…" interrupted James "…what I mean is it's too dangerous they will find us if you go outside now."

Mulder sat back and realised that what they were saying could be true, that if he did go outside they would all be caught. He decided to wait for the evening, when James said something about a ceremony.

Mulder looked towards James, he was clearly in despair his face covered in gloom like the sense of someone who had given up all hope rescue long ago. The other of the two lads Phil appeared to be writing something on a pad of paper.

"He's writing a story about what's happened to us here in case none of us make it out the truth would still be known." Bex said noticing Mulder's gaze towards Phil

"Ha yer, who knows might see it published sometime…" joked Phil "…you don't mind me using your real name in the story do you?" Phil asked

"Not as long as you don't mind me sending it to assistant director Skinner posing as my report on this case…" Mulder jested

"So what's your plan?" asked Mulder

"Plan?" replied Bex sounding a bit confused

"You must have something in mind?"

"To be honest Agent Mulder we were kind of hoping you would have a plan we've been down here for quite some time now!" Phil said in a voice that hinted tiredness

Mulder thought to himself, these kids obviously were at the end of their rope. There must be something he could do to help them, but first he needed to know more about what was exactly going on here. That meant seeing what this ceremony was about….

"Is there anyway you could get me into this ceremony tonight?" Mulder asked not directing his question at any one in particular

"Depends….Why?" replied Bex

"I want to see what happens, so I can get a better idea of what it is we're dealing with here." Mulder answered

"We already told you what's going on!" Shouted James clearly annoyed with Mulder.

"James relax… he only wants to help!" Phil intervened

"I know a way to get you in... but…" Phil started looking towards Bex

"We're coming with you!" finished Bex

All three were staring directly at Mulder, he knew he couldn't say no to them, they'd been here so long… besides they may be able to help him against the others.

Mulder watched as Phil got up and lifted some of the make shift bedding out of the way. Revealing 3 robes…. "They were given to all of us…" he spoke looking down in disgust at the blood red robes, spitting on them.

Phil walked over to Mulder handing him one of the robes. "It should fit, the school did something right for once making the robes one size to fit all."

"James you stay here… you need the rest…" Bex said looking at him with concern as though she knew he could not take anymore, seeing this ceremony may break him completely.

"We should get ready, it's almost 9 o'clock the ceremony will start shortly" Phil spoke his voice hinting with a sense of anxiety

The three of them climbed out of the room from which they had been heading back up through the trap door. The sky was clear and cold, there was no light apart from an orange glow coming out from the oval buildings windows, the sound of chanting over and over could be herd from inside.

Mulder tried to make out the words… "Do not listen to those words!" Bex whispered "They are the source of his power!

"You must not listen to them!"

"If you have a music player use it! If not think of something else, someone else, anything!"

"This way quickly" Phil was pointing to a door around the back of the building, built into the wall camouflaged to make it seem as it was just another part of the wall.

All 3 of them sneaked in through the door finding themselves in some sort of computer room. The room appeared to be connected on the back of the oval building, but it looked as though no one had used any of these computers in years, cob webs and dust covered each of the computers even though they looked state of the art and brand new.

"Those doors lead into the common room." Phil indicated keeping his voice low but loud enough to be herd

Mulder slowly approached the doors, he found it hard to see wearing the black mask. He reached for the handle the door was vibrating from the loud chanting but he did not listen to the words remembering what Bex had told him "To think of someone or something else…

His mind wandered to thoughts of Scully, how he wished she was here now, what would she have made of this… and how he hoped she was ok…

He opened the door and slipped into the common room followed closely by his two compatriots. He could see an alter in the middle of the room a table which appeared to be used for sacrifice of some sort as indicated by the blood soaked cloth surrounding covering it.

All the students were aligned around the common room forming a circle with whom appeared to be Mr Sizer in the centre of the room standing at the alter.

"My children..." he spoke "…We have an un-faithful amongst us, bring her to me!"

He indicated towards where they were standing pointing towards Bex. Mulder began to reach for his gun…

"Don't…" she whispered "It will be ok as long as they don't perform the ritual I will be fine"

He could tell she was only putting on a brave face, even though her actual face covered by the black mask. He admired her, she reminded him of Scully how determined she was. He watched as two of the students stepped forward to grab her and began marching her over to the alter, where they lay her down. As Mulder watched the masked Mr Sizer began to raise a knife over his new friend, before he could draw his weapon….

"FREEZE!" Scully shouted Mulder watched as she fired a shot directly into his torso… it appeared to have no affect on him

The words were like a gratifying light that illuminated this place of what he could only describe of as evil. The voice felt like an old friend coming to his rescue although he was in no imminent danger.

Mulder watched as Mr Sizer began to chant some form of curse over and over, trying to ignore these words he watched as Scully clearly began to become affected by his 'power'. He raised his gun pointing it directly towards Mr Sizer…

"His voice box!" Shouted Bex from the alter "if he can't speak he will have lose his control!"

Mulder aimed his gun higher trying to scope in on his throat hoping to hit is vocal cord. Before he could take the shot the gun was knocked out of his hand by one of the robed students surrounding the common room. Mulder began to wrestle with the student attempting to reclaim his weapon.

Phil who was stood at Mulder's side attempted to pull the other student off Mulder… "Go get you're gun! Stop him and it should release them from his power! He shouted.

Mulder pushed aside the student and dived for his gun on the floor, he raised the weapon and again took aim at Mr Sizer, he was so close to Scully now… one mistake…

BANG

The gun recoiled in Mulder's hand, he watched as Mr Sizer clutched his throat and dropped to the floor, blood streaming out of the wound like a river. He began to roll over and lay motionless looking up at the ceiling. The students around Mulder began to cry out then collapsed on the ground, alive but unconscious.

Mulder ran over to Scully grabbing her in his arms and holding her close to him…

"Scully, are you ok? Scully?" Mulder was looking at her with concern in his face.

"I…I'm fine Mulder… just… what happened to me?"

"You were beginning to fall under his power." Mulder said pointing towards the heap of a man lying on the floor

"How come you weren't affected?" she asked

"I didn't listen to his words, I thought about something else…"

"Oh really? What did you think about…" her eyes met his and she already knew the answer but was waiting for him to say it…

Before he could answer Phil interrupted "It's true the bigger they are the harder they fall!"

Mulder turned away from Scully, smiling at the remark…

"Not the best of times Phil!" Snapped Bex hinting towards Mulder and Scully's posture

"Sorry…." He replied

"It's ok, Mulder was just going to tell us what he thought about to keep from Mr Sizer's control" laughed Scully "Well Mulder..."

He laughed nervously his heart saying "tell her!" his mind saying "the kid just stole my line!"

Before he could answer the sound of a helicopter could be herd overhead followed by bright lights entering the common room through the windows. The doors imploded and masked men dressed in black entered the room. Mulder disorientated could make out a smoking figure standing in the door way but before he could raise his gun one of the black figures placed some form of cotton pad over his mouth…

"So you and agent Scully have no recollection on how you got back from England?" Asked Skinner

"Agent Mulder?"

Mulder paused for a moment… "No sir, but I'm telling you it was the cigarette smoking son of bitch!"

"Agent Scully can you clarify this?"

"No sir, I was knocked unconscious as well."

"From your case report Agent Scully you say that you found a hand which you sent of for analysis, yet there was no record of any hand being sent to any of our labs in England. As for your report on the 3 missing school children and what happened at that school you are both officially taken off the case. It has been handed over to someone on our branch in England, where it has been reclassified as a missing person's case."

"But Sir!" Protested Mulder

But before he could make his case Skinner looked at him and said "I know Mulder but you got to know this case has been taken over by someone more powerful than me… I'm sorry."

Mulder sat back in his chair… all he had just seen all he had been through, His new friends Bex, Phil and even James, he felt as if he had failed them… He was just about to continue his argument when Scully touched his hand. It felt so warm and reassuring.

"Come on Mulder, let's go…" her eyes showing she understood how he felt.

"Oh Agent Mulder…" Skinner added "…This came for you,"

Mulder looked at the package on the top was marked Satan's School an X-file a true story.

The End


End file.
